Lea Guerrera
Lea Guerrera is a former inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Lidiane Fernandes. Personality Her personality is not much explored, but she seems offended easily with religion once seen when Cindy comments on Christianity. Physical Appearance Lea is medium height and her hair is curly. She likes the skin and is not seen with makeup. Biography Season Three She was first seen talking to Annie in the bathroom when she said that a guard had just returned, Dayanara overheard the conversation and thought it was Bennett, but discovered that it was Charles shortly after. ("Empathy is a Boner Killer") While Norma's cult was held in the chapel, she is seen entering the place with Reema and other inmates, to hold a Catholic mass, irritating Leanne, who begins to discuss religion with Chaplain Royce. She is then later seen working in the garden with Alex, and runs off when Lolly crashes into the greenhouse, smashing a pane. ("Where My Dreidel At") Before a movie session begins, Lea pays attention to the conversation of Suzanne, Taystee, and Black Cindy. She gets offended and calls Cindy, rudely, when she says that at Christmas Christians eat meat and bacon. ("Don't Make Me Come Back There") While everyone watched the movie, Poussey tells Taystee and Suzanne about Soso "dead" in the bathroom and apparently Lea pays attention to the whole conversation. ("Trust No Bitch") Season Four She is seen only once, where she was inspected due to her Hispanic ethnicity by Humphrey, who ran his hands wrongly in his body. ("We'll Always Have Baltimore") It is not known whether she is associated with Maria's business. Season Five in riot]] She is seen during the chaos that followed during the riot. Lea claims they are in possession of the weapon, and can use it against Piscatella. ("Fuck, Marry, Frieda") When the CERT invaded the prison and they went to the chapel, they found Lea, Ginsberg, Rhea and Stephanie praying to surrender peacefully, which did not help because of the officers' violence. Like everyone in the chapel, she witnessed the aggression against Emily Germann, to the surprise of each one. She was later evacuated from prison with all other detainees and placed on the bus and transferred to Ohio. ("Storm-y Weather") Relationships Friends * Annie Valdez (friend) - Annie and Lea are shown to be friends. * Reema Pell (friend) - Pell and Guerrera are part of the Christianity group. * Shelly Ginsberg (friend) - Lea and Ginsberg are together during the storm. * Rhea Boyle (friend) - Lea and Rhea are together during the storm. * Stephanie Hapakuka (friend) - Lea and Hapakuka are together during the storm. Enemies * Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes (religious intolerance) - Because of comments associated with the religion, Lea is easily offended by Cindy. * Thomas Humphrey (power abuse) - Humphrey harasses Lea during an inspection, as does all the other latinas in prison. Appearances Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters